The Best a Man Can Get
by movienerd1174
Summary: Olivia's new kink is Ed's vacation beard, find out what happens when he has to shave it for work... a one shot based on a moment mentioned in ROSIE *very smutty*


**This one shot is based on a moment mentioned in my latest story ROSIE. This story can work as a stand alone but if youd like some back story I recommend it. This story is very smutty so if that's not your thing I suggest you turn back now.**

**Hope you enjoy this lighter, more relaxed Tuckson!**

* * *

Releasing a deep sigh, Olivia rested her head against the edge of the claw foot tub as her body settled into the warm bubbly water. The sound of the shower running from the opposite corner echoed off the walls, soothing her nerves.

This bathroom was a huge selling point for Olivia when she leased this apartment. It was practically the size of a bedroom by Manhattan standards, with a gorgeous claw foot tub and a separate standing shower decked out in white subway tile. The double vanity was just the cherry on top.

The sound of the shower squeaking to a stop made her smirk, no matter how updated the bathroom was the city was still the city. The foggy stall door opened and steam escaped, curling up against the ceiling.

They had just gotten home from Paris the day before and jet lag gotten the better of them. It was 7pm, Noah had been asleep since dinner and they had started their nightly routine a few hours early.

Turning her head to the side, she peaked one eye open and watched as Ed dried his hair with a towel before wrapping it around his lean waist. No matter how tired her eyes were, she would never miss a chance to see him naked. She watched as he walked to the vanity, water droplets peppering his wide freckled back.

Wiping the fog away from the mirror, he caught her ogling eyes in the mirror and gave her a sexy wink. He ran his large hand over the short beard that had grown over their two week vacation.

Apparently Ed Tucker didn't like to shave while on vacation and the facial hair was her new weakness. She felt a sadness wash over her as he took his shaving lather and razor out of the cabinet.

"Are you sure you have to shave?" Olivia practically whined, grabbing the wine glasse off the window ledge and bringing it to her lips. The window next to the tub was frosted, allowing the late summer sunset to cast a calming hue throughout the bathroom.

A chuckle rumbled from deep inside his chest. "I probably could get away with it if I was transferring to street crimes but conviction integrity is a little more buttoned up."

She huffed and sank lower in the tub causing him to let out a full blown laugh. It boomed through the room and made her heart dance. He was such a serious guy, she loved these lighter glimpses of him. "Well, I'm gonna miss it." She sighed as he laid out all his shaving equipment, complete with a straight edge and a shaving lather brush.

Ed Tucker was old school.

Turning away from the vanity, he moved across the room to squat down at the side of the tub. He took in her profile. Her head was back, her neck resting against the cool porcelain. Wet tendrils of hair that escaped her messy bun danced along her tanned shoulders.

Olivia shifted in the water so her chest was pressed against the side of the tub, trying to get as close to him as possible. She rested her chin on rim of the tub, reaching a hand out to him. Her fingernails gently scratched along the short hair that covered his cheeks. It was just passed the point of being stubble, crossing over into the short beard territory. It was more salt than it was pepper and softer than it looked.

A moan escaped his throat as he leaned into her touch like a cat. His chest was still tinted red from the heat of the shower and his hair sticking up from being towel dried. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

"I'm really gonna miss the way it feels between my legs." She blurted out casually. His eyes shot open and his jaw clenched under her fingertips. "But if you have to shave it..." She shrugged, sinking back down into the cloudy water.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers making sure his beard scratched deliciously against her chin. "I promise you, I will make it feel just as good." He whispered against her lips.

Sighing heavily, she let her head fall back against the tub again. "I hope you're right." She singsonged. Making a show of bringing both legs out of the water, she crossed them seductively as suds ran down the toned flesh.

Ed groaned loudly. "You're evil." He said matter of factly, rising from his crouched position and heading back towards the vanity.

"Only when it comes to you, baby", she retorted, her lips stretching into a satisfyed smirk. He always let her have the last word.

They settled into a comfortable silence and she watched him lather the shaving cream with the brush. He spread the cream across his cheeks, coating the thick hairs.

Opening the straight edge razor, Ed swiped it expertly along the hard lines of his face. As sad as she was to see the beard go, she had always loved to watch him shave.

During a late night talk early on in their relationship, he had told her that his first job was sweeping hair in a barber shop. The owner had taken him under his wing and taught him the trade. Before long he was a permanent fixture in the shop until he got into the academy.

Her heart warmed at the thought of young Ed hustling in a Brooklyn barbershop, the same focused look on his face that he had now. He rinsed the blade before tilting his head to the side, dragging the sharp metal along the opposite cheek.

She loved the way his lips pursed when he focused like this. So intense, so handsome. He lifted his head and looked toward the ceiling as he moved razor his throat.

Holding her breath, she watched as the sharp blade passed his carotid. Maybe it was the wine but she always found watching him shave exhilarating and somewhat of a turnon.

After cleaning up the edges, he bent down and rinsed all the remnants of shaving cream from his face. She watched the muscles of his back flex as he did so, pressing her thighs together under the surface of the luke warm water.

Wiping his face with a clean towel, he stood up and surveyed his handywork. He moved his head from side to side as his hand ran over the clean skin, trying to catch any imperfections with his fingers that his eyes may have missed.

"Perfect as always." Olivia chimed in from her spot in the tub.

Smirking at her in the mirror, he cleaned up his equipment and placed them back in the cabinet before wiping the countertop clean. He grabbed a clean towel and approached the tub, holding it open for her.

Bracing her hands on either side of the tub, she rose from the water gracefully. The sound of water dripping from her body filled the room before she carefully stepped out. She turned her back to him and he stepped forward wrapping the towel, and his arms, tightly around her body.

Pressing his body against hers, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The feeling of his baby smooth face against her sensitive skin made a tremble run through her body. Her head fell back against his shoulder as his lips moved along the lines her neck, the towel he was holding around her body slipping from his hands.

"Turn around", He whispered against her skin and she complied. His hands ghosted along her body as she turned in his arms. He guided her to perch on the end of the tub, her shoulder blades pressed against the tile wall behind her and her foot braced on the rim on the tub.

His hungry eyes roamed her naked body and he felt himself react, the towel wrapped around his waist suddenly becoming uncomfortable. The sight of her spread legs and her aching core was enough to bring him to his knees. And it did just that.

Moving the obstructive towel from his waist, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He grabbed the leg that was balancing against the floor and placed it over his shoulder while his other hand circled around the thigh of the leg that was braced against the tub. Despite the precarious position she was in, the way his strong hands were holding her made her feel secure.

All logical thought dissipated from her mind as she felt his open mouth placing a searing kiss against her inner thigh. He heard her quick intake of breath and looked up at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. Her chest heaved with anxious breaths and her bottom lip was secured between her teeth. All the blood in his body was rushing to his groin.

Sparing one more glance at her, he dug his teeth into the flesh closest to the junction of her thigh causing her to let out a yelp. She brought her hand up to grip his hair but before she could even reached his head, his warm open mouth attached to her skin. The warm heat soothing the tender skin, a delicious contrast to his sharp teeth.

Her breaths were coming out in fast bursts and her nails were scratching against his scalp with an unparalleled urgency. He promised her he would make it _good_. He always kept his promises.

Adjusting his hold on her thighs, he licked the entire length of her with a flattened tongue and her body stiffened in response. Every muscle is her body trembled with the building anticipation and it felt like her brain was beginning to short circuit.

After another long swipe of his tongue, he attached his mouth to her clit and he felt her arousal spread along his chin. "Ed", she gasped, her nails clawing at the silver hair.

An invisible fire spread across her skin and she was suddenly aware of all of her awoken nerve endings. His tongue was magic solidified and the way it was moving against her ignited a tension that stoked deep in her belly.

The senstation building inside of her began to manifest, her muscles quivered and her mouth fell open in breathy pants. If they were in their bed, she knew she would be squirming under him and grabbing at what ever piece of him she could. His wiggle worm, he called her.

Perching on the edge of a bathtub with a soaking wet body was not the most ideal place to thrash with abandon so she did the only thing she could do. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan as his tongue lavished her.

Feeling the momentum shift her body, he peaked up at her and what he saw made his tongue falter and his cock even harder. Her head tossed back, her elongated neck begging for his mouth and her supple heaving breasts.

But he needed to look into those eyes. He needed to see _her. _

A hand snaked up her body and pressed against her sternum, his cool hand a welcome contrast to her over heated skin. She knew him, she knew what he wanted.

Looking down at him, her breath caught in her chest as those blue eyes peered into hers. He had always loved doing this ever since the first time they slept together. Staring into her soul as he loved her with his mouth.

At first she found it very intimate, almost overwhelmingly so. Those steely blue eyes were so powerful, whether in the interrogation room or shining up at her from between her legs.

No other guy had ever been focused on her and her needs like he had. On the first night they were together, he had made her come twice before he even got his pants off. She could've married him that night.

Giving her an irresistible wink, he pressed his nose against her clit as he thrust his tongue inside of her. She gasped and tried her best to keep herself from grinding against his face.

Olivia was always so responsive to him, one of the many things he loved about her. Whether it was her vocal cues or the way his body flowed against his, she was never shy about letting him know what she liked.

There was something about the way her body reacted every time he licked lower that peaked his interest. When he did it again, she froze, her body shaking with anticipation.

Sparing a glance up at her, he moved lower and spread her thick ass cheeks with his hands. He held her eyes as he leaned forward and licked the puckered skin.

The noise she made made him want to bury himself so far inside of her, he couldn't think straight. All the muscles in her body fluttered at once. "Holy shit, do that again", she gasped. He complied, the combination of the hot swipes of his tongue and the suction of his lips had her clawing at his back and neck like a wild animal.

Grabbing him by the hair at the top of his head, she pulled his head away so she could see his face. A flush was working it's way up his neck and his lips gleamed with her arousal. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna come so hard, I'll fall right off this tub." She heaved causing a smile to spread across his glistening lips.

Rising to his feet, Ed moved to stand between her legs. "We can't have that", he rasped, his fingertips ghosting up her thighs. He was so close that she could practically taste herself on his lips and her mouth watered. Her hands moved up his biceps to his bulging shoulders in a subconscious attempt to pull him closer.

Before her lips could touch his, his strong hands gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his wide back and buried her face in his neck as he carried her with ease. She would buy a lifetime supply of Ed Tucker scented candles if they existed.

The cool tile of the vanity shocked the over heated skin at the back of Olivia's thighs, her lips gasping against the flushed skin of his throat. "Was that just as good without the beard?" He asked as his brushed his nose with hers, his coarse voice making her shiver.

"Better", she breathed against his lips. A proud smile spread across his face, making him even more devilishly handsome.

Leaning forward, his lips skimmed across her cheeks to her ear. "After years of watching you strut around the squad room, that ass in those tight work pants", he confessed, his hands sliding under her backside and moving her to the edge of the counter. "I always wondered if you liked getting your ass eaten."

The combination of his words and the feeling of his hot breath against her neck ignited something deep inside of her. Her seeking hands made their way up his neck and she pulled his lips to hers. "Now you have your answer", she mumbled against his lips.

Ed's mouth caught hers in a searing kiss, one of his hands sliding along the back of her neck while the other hitched her leg up around his waist. He entered her swiftly, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Letting her sweet breath surround him, he took a brief moment to just bask in the feeling of her wet heat. "Please", she pleaded, squeezing herself around him and catching his lower lip between her teeth.

A groan rumbled through his chest at the sharp contact and his hips drove forward, thrusting into her. She held onto him as he rammed her against the vanity, quick gasps escaping her lips in time with his thrusts.

The sounds of their bodies colliding echoed off the walls as he drove her over the edge. It may have taken them a long time to find each other but he could not be happier because Olivia Benson, she's the best a man can get.

* * *

**Ed Tucker is an ass man, who would've thought?! ****;) Writing this was a breeze, i had so much fun... would love to hear what y'all think! Feel free to let me know! **


End file.
